


The Kitten

by coffeeandcyanide



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kitten, M/M, Percico - Freeform, nico is an adorable dork, so is percy, they have a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcyanide/pseuds/coffeeandcyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy finds an adorable little kitten and Nico doesn't like it. But Percy's trying so hard to make Nico like the kitten. Will Nico ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> have some pointless percico fluff.

“Nico please.”

 

“No, Percy.”

 

“But Nico” Percy whined

 

“Percy…” a silent warning clouded Nico’s words.

 

“But Nicoooo, look at him. He’s so fluffy and small and _cute_.”

 

“It’s an animal Percy,” came Nico’s reply, harsh and scathing. “Animals don’t like me and the feeling is mutual.”

 

“Please Nico, just look at this adorable ball of fur.”

 

Percy dropped the black kitten into Nico’s lap, who tried to scramble away from it. Both the kitten and Nico hissed at Percy, who let out a delighted laugh.

 

“Look, you guys already have something in common!”

 

“What!” Nico spat.

 

“You both like to hiss at me.”

 

A sea green pillow hit Percy’s head.

 

**

 

And so it happened.

 

Percy kept the kitten and Nico kept away from it.

 

The ‘little ball of fur’ didn’t seem to mind Nico, but Nico wasn’t interested in taking a risk and having his skin clawed off. Better safe than sorry.

 

Percy, on the other hand, refused to part from the kitten.

He carried the kitten with him everywhere and since there weren’t any pets in camp half blood, the kitten that somehow sneaked inside the camp boundaries became a huge favorite with everyone.

 

‘The kitten’, as it came to be called by everyone was often found snoozing on either Percy’s shoulder or Chiron’s back.

 

And despite what Nico insisted the kitten did try to get closer to him.

It would quietly stalk into the arena while Nico gave sword-fighting lessons and wait for an opportunity to climb onto the son of Hades’ back. Or lie in wait in the Hades cabin as Nico came back from the campfire (but Percy I don’t _want to_ sing those stupid fucking songs) and snarl when Nico ran back into Percy’s arms on seeing the kitten.

 

Usually, the kitten failed and both Nico and the kitten retreated, hissing at each other.

 

Despite the camp’s best attempts, Nico refused to like the kitten. Poor Percy tried his absolute best. He bribed Nico with kisses and often sex, just to make him pet the kitten.

 

He threatened to tell Reyna about the fuss the younger demigod was making. Traitor Reyna, however, hated cats as well and told Percy stop troubling her Nico.

 

He asked Hazel to help him, but she told him that Nico _would not_ go near the cat, no matter how hard he tried and doesn’t Frank look absolutely adorable as a cat! (For the last time, Hazel! Your cat boyfriend is the last thing on my mind right now!!)

 

Finally, finally after three months of trying to make Nico like the kitten, he gave up.

 

Perseus Jackson, twice the savior of Olympus, could not make his boyfriend like a kitten.

 

**

 

Percy woke up to a quiet cooing sound coming from Nico’s bed.

 

Yes. They were sleeping separately. That was apparently his punishment for ‘pushing that stupid cat on me so many fucking times, Jackson!’

 

Percy couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

Nico was lying on his back as the kitten lay sprawled on his stomach, mewling and meowing at the tummy rubs that Nico gave him.

 

“Are you warm, Percy junior? Do you want your blankie? Or do you want a treat for being _such_ a good boy? Percy senior has been giving me _so many_ treats for playing with you. But he doesn’t know that you and I are already best friends, aren’t we?” he scratched behind the kitten’s ear and giggled at how ‘Percy junior’ meowed louder.

 

Silently, Percy climbed out of his bed and walked over to beside Nico’s. Moving even closer, he whispered roughly in Nico’s ear,

“You liar.”

 

Nico jumped about a foot in the air and the kitten yowled and hissed and dug his claws into Nico's chest before jumping out of the bed and walking out of the cabin.

 

“Ow.” Nico rolled his shoulders and touched the claw marks gingerly as he sat up.

 

“Percy, you prick. You know how easily that menace gets startled.”

 

“Menace? You didn’t seem to think that my kitten was a menace when you were petting him, your sweet little Percy junior.”

 

Even in the dim green glow of the Hades cabin, Percy saw how Nico’s face got tinged with pink.

 

“Don’t tease me, Percy.” Nico mumbled, refusing to meet Percy’s eyes.

 

“Awww, Neeks, you’re so cute. Cuter than Percy junior. But why do you call him Percy junior?”

 

Nico mumbled something and buried his face in his hands.

 

Grinning, Percy gently pulled Nico’s hands away from his face and looked at Nico with such pure adoration in his eyes, that Nico’s bones turned into goo.

 

“Nico, do you mind repeating that?”

 

“I said that his eyes are the same green as yours.”

 

“You’re such a romantic, Nico" Percy sighed and placed his hand over his heart, while making the worst goo-goo eyes at Nico.

 

Nico rolled his eyes as he pulled Percy onto his bed, shushing him with a kiss.

 

“Wasn’t there a prize for me if I loved your kitten, Percy?”

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos/comments if you liked this. constructive criticism is always appreciated. thanks for reading :)  
> read on Tumblr at cyanidewrites.tumblr.com


End file.
